


Life in a Glasshouse

by jgh_614



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CEO Yoo Kihyun, Drug Dealing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang affiliation, Gen, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgh_614/pseuds/jgh_614
Summary: With the rapid growth of Yoo Kihyun’s designer clothing business, a lot is being swept under the rug. Dirty rich, but something doesn’t quite add up. He’s spending more than he has, at least in the government’s eyes. Yet at the last minute, he shows up at the bank with a sly smile, signing a check that blows the debt away.If only they knew where that money was coming from...Sometimes you have to play dirty to live a clean life.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Where I End and Where You Start

A handshake in a white room. A polite greeting over a dark oak desk. 

“Good evening...”

“Im Changkyun.”

“Ah,” The man sat like royalty in front of the floor to ceiling windows, seeming to cast an untouchable shadow over the cityscape stories below. “Yoo Kihyun, pleasure. So, Changkyun, what brings you here?”

The younger leaned forward on the desk, hands laced together. “I want a job. Event planner, to be specific.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, somewhat sarcastically. “Is that so? What makes you think you’re qualified for such a position? Experience? Please, enlighten me.”

“I’m good with money.” Changkyun hummed, assuming the brunette would catch on. He didn’t. 

“And how exactly would that-“

“I know about your financial state.” The younger tapped his fingers delicately on the aged surface. “Of the company, of course. Bite off more than you can chew, I know how you’re keeping your head above the water.” He chuckled. “Barely.”

Kihyun, taken aback, gasped. “How-“

“Hyunwoo’s told me lots about you. However, I’m assuming he’s told you nothing about me, eh.” The blond pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the desk. “He wrote this note on the night of his arrest. I found it on the kitchen counter. I tried to get to him as fast as I could, but when I got there the cops already had him bent over the hood of the car in cuffs.” He shook his head. “He was shouting something along the lines of ‘this doesn’t die with me’ until they pushed him into the backseat head first. Shit, I swear it was straight out of a movie.”

Kihyun was speechless.

Changkyun chuckled. “So, I’m here to take his place.”

Silence.

“Aw, c’mon Mr. Yoo, what do you say? You gonna give me the job now, huh?”

The brunette took a calculated breath, and outstretched a hand. “Please, call me Kihyun.”


	2. Investments and Dealers

“I got the job.” Changkyun threw his bag down against the pile of shoes by the front door.

Hoseok looked up from the sandwich he’d been eating. “No shit, seriously?”

“Yep, I had a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“No, you didn’t,” Hoseok pinched the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t TELL him anything, did you?”

Changkyun poured himself a cup of water, not facing his housemate.

“Kyun, what the fuck is wrong with you?” The brunette slammed a fist on the table. “Fuckin’ aye, you’re gonna get us locked up not even a week after Hyunwoo! I should’ve known you can’t keep your trap shut.”

“Hoseok, calm down a minute, alright?” Changkyun patted the older’s back. “I know how to keep things on the downlow. Kihyun interviewed me. This isn’t news to him.”

“Kihyun? The fucking CEO? You went for a job interview, not a business meeting.”

“The event planner works under the CEO. Maybe if you listened more intently to what Hyunwoo would say about his work then you would know that.” The blond sighed. “He wasn’t gonna give the job to me, so I had to bribe him. God knows he doesn’t need any more money, so I told him that I knew about EVERYTHING. Hyunwoo, the money, the debt, everything. That shut him up.”

It also seemed to shut Hoseok up. 

“You’re looking at the new event planner.” Changkyun pulled the business card Kihyun had given him from his pocket and placed it on the table. “I saved our asses before they needed saving. You’ll thank me later.”

———

“Morning, boss.” Changkyun greeted upon entering Kihyun’s rather luxurious office. He had been brought here by a special escort, he was sure as hell locked in now. No more being the underdog.

“I thought I would have to ask you to change, but you’ve dressed well.” Kihyun laced his fingers together. “Suit and tie, every day, no exceptions or excuses. Look your best.”

Changkyun took a seat across from his boss, the same oak desk separating them. He brushed the shoulder of his jacket self-consciously. “Yes, sir, of course.”

Kihyun clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s enough small talk.” He stood up and grabbed something out of a filing cabinet drawer. He placed an organized binder on the table. It was in mint condition. “This is yours. Everything you need to know about this company is in there, and it is all STRICTLY confidential.” He brushed his delicate, ring covered fingers over the top of the binder. “This will give you at least 50 years in federal prison. Your responsibility, don’t get overwhelmed now.” Kihyun sat back down, smirking.

“I’m not easily overwhelmed.” Changkyun slid the binder to his end of the desk, trying his best to look like he knew what he was doing. He did, but Kihyun was intimidating as all hell. “Now, where do we start?”

“I’d actually like you to plan a party.” The brunette pulled a blank check from under the desk, writing on it in what looked like cursive. “This, is your budget.” He slid it over to Changkyun, watching for a reaction. 

The blond didn’t pull a face, but he sure as hell screamed in his mind. A check with an absurd amount of money written in such pretty handwriting.

“I hope this party will raise a great deal of money, we’re stuck in a bit of a rut fund wise. The amount of money I’ve put into this must be reciprocated, or I may have to resort to extreme measures.” The older cleared his throat, posture changing to something less stiff. “It must be grand, flashy. Think Art Deco, the 1920’s, movie stars, you know what I mean.” Kihyun scribbled his ideas down on a pad of paper, making hand gestures as he expressed his vision. “I’ll help, of course, this is your first time.”

“Yes, that would be great.” Changkyun sighed in relief, laughing it off. He HAD to stay professional. “Sir.”

“Perfect.” Kihyun clapped again. “We will hold the party this Saturday.”

———

Saturday rolled around quick. Changkyun couldn’t even take credit for most of the extravaganza, Kihyun’s “help” sort of turned into Kihyun’s lead. Whatever.

It had been a LONG time since Changkyun had gone out to do anything other than work, so this was supposedly good for him. However, the absence of Hyunwoo made the air between Hoseok and the younger rather tense. Nothing a little alcohol wouldn’t fix, of course.

They were stopped at the door by a bouncer who looked around 60. Changkyun showed his VIP pass issued by Kihyun and added Hoseok as a plus one. They got in easy.

The party took place in the lobby of a grand hotel. Changkyun recalled the words “Art Deco” and nodded. Jazz echoed through the floor, and chatter hummed like tweeting birds. This was as 20s speakeasy as it gets. He and Hoseok were immediately greeted by two young men, both dressed expensively.

“Good evening, Changkyun,” One of the men raised an eyebrow. “And you are?”

“Hoseok, he’s a friend.” Changkyun answered. “Who are you?”

“Ah, I’m Lee Minhyuk.” He nodded his head toward his counterpart. “And this is Chae Hyungwon. Forgive him, he’s a little tipsy.”

That made Hyungwon speak up. “I can speak for myself, yeah?”

Minhyuk sighed, changing the subject. “Anyway, Kihyun asked that we greet you and show you to our table. So, shall we?”


	3. Jigsaw Falling Into Place

The two men lead Changkyun and Hoseok to an elaborately decorated table in the far right corner of the room. Changkyun took a seat in between two people he hadn’t meet before, but somehow ended up in the same position sitting across from Kihyun. 

Suddenly Changkyun felt, well, a little underdressed. Sure, a suit and tie blended in with the crowd well, but Kihyun was a sight to behold. He had his hair back, as usual, and his suit was neat and well fitting. He wore a remarkable amount of dazzling jewelry, and what looked like... makeup? Sure enough, his eyelids were some shade of glittery black, and his lips were tinted red. There was no other way to put it, he was pretty.

“Is there something I can do for you, Kyun?” Kihyun caught the younger staring, raising a playful eyebrow.

Instinctively, the blond reached for the complimentary bottle of red wine in the midst of the table, and poured himself a glass. “No, sir, just a little nervous. I’ve never been in such a fancy environment, heh.”

“You’ve so much to learn, boy.” The brunette laughed, following suit and pouring himself a glass. “Say, your friend here, is he a friend of Hyunwoo’s as well?”

Hoseok took the opportunity to speak. “Yes sir! We were very close, I haven’t taken too well to his arrest, but I plan to visit and call as often as I can.”

Kihyun pulled a sympathetic look. “Aw, that Hyunwoo was a good man. Do you know when he gets out?”

“As far as I’m aware, he’ll be old as all hell, if he even makes it til then.” Hoseok sighed. “I try not to think much about it.”

Minhyuk, sensing a rise of tension, decided to chime in. “Well, I’m glad that we all made it. You know, those who could.”

In the midst of all of this, Hyungwon had downed yet another glass of wine, reaching for a new bottle. Minhyuk batted his hand away. “Let’s be professional, please.”

Hyungwon mumbled something bitter under his breath, excusing himself. 

Kihyun took this as an opportunity. “Changkyun, may I have a word?”

Caught of guard, the blond looked to Hoseok for help of some sort, but he just helped him out of his seat. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so nervous to talk to his boss. 

The two walked up to the bar, and Kihyun gestured to the stool beside him. “If you will.”

Changkyun sat down beside his boss, suddenly afraid to make eye contact. Those sparkly eyes, the red lips, it was too much, and he hated himself for thinking that way.

Especially with the knowledge that Hyunwoo had once had an affair with Kihyun.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“You drink?” Kihyun asked. “I mean, would you like something other than wine?”

The blond thought for a minute. He could use some loosening up, that’s for sure. “I like rum, bourbon, whiskey, you name it.”

The older gestured for the bartender. “2 of anything with whiskey.” He looked at Changkyun, who was fiddling around for his wallet. “It’s on me.” He smiled that devilishly handsome smile, and handed cash to the bartender. 

Changkyun shifted in his seat. A man just bought a drink for him, it’s been a hot minute since that last happened.

“Something the matter?” Kihyun tilted his head, placing a hand gently on the blond’s leg. 

“I’m a sloppy drunk.” Changkyun blurted out. “I mean, I just don’t wanna scare you away, yeah?”

Kihyun chuckled. “I’m not a pretty sight either, I wouldn’t worry. Besides, we could get to know each other a little better like this, hm?”

Changkyun watched as the bartender slid two glasses their way, and he pounded whatever it was down with impressive speed. 

“Wow.” Was all Kihyun could say. 

Everything that man said sounded somewhat dirty to Changkyun, and he felt awful for taking it that way. Why was he so attracted to his own boss suddenly? It’s been at least a week since they’ve formally met... “I’m more of a shot guy.”

So Kihyun requested shots. 

The two drank until they were, well, drunk. At this rate, they were talking like lifelong friends. It was nice, and Kihyun was wrong. He was a VERY pretty drunk.

“Will you do my makeup?” Changkyun blurted, half joking, half serious. He was drunk, after all. “Like yours.”

Kihyun was quick to stand up and take Changkyun’s hand, dragging him to the men’s room. There were a few people in there, suffering the aftermath of too much alcohol. But they didn’t really notice. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but pull a tipsy smile as Kihyun tried to put eyeliner on the younger. It was a little smeary, but it didn’t look bad.

“You don’t mind sharing lipstick, do you?” The brunette asked. The man in the farthest stall threw up and it echoed grotesquely through the restroom, but it was only background noise.

“Not at all.” Changkyun licked his lips, for some reason, and Kihyun finished his makeup. The lipstick was also smudged, and it made him look slutty, but Changkyun turned and smiled at himself in the mirror over the sink nonetheless. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Kihyun leaned closer to look at the younger through the same mirror. He burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

Changkyun didn’t find it rude at all. “I think I look hot.”

“You do.” Kihyun said matter of factly, sliding a finger along the younger’s jaw. “You smell good.”

The blond laughed, taking Kihyun’s hand and placing it on his cheek. “I think you’re a pretty drunk. Like, what you said earlier. You said you weren’t. You are.”

“Is that so?” Kihyun’s face was tinted red, but it could just be the alcohol. His face was close, and his whiskey breath was hot. For some reason, it felt like the right moment to kiss. Changkyun wanted to kiss Kihyun. He’d been staring at those red lips all night, but this time, without worry.

So he closed the distance between them, placing a messy peck to the left of the older’s mouth, waiting for a reaction. 

It seemed Kihyun had the same thoughts, because soon enough one hand was in Changkyun’s hair and the other tightly around his waist. They were making out in the men’s restroom, and it took a minute before Kihyun realized. 

“We should go somewhere private.”


End file.
